This invention relates to screw holding devices and to devices which hold bolts such as machine-type bolts.
In the building and construction trades, it is a commonplace occurrence to find, align and secure screws, bolts and other fasteners in an expeditious and simple manner. It is necessary to do so in many instances in less than optimal lighted areas of somewhat limited space and particularly where the use of two hands is not feasible or the use of one hand is desirable. Further, the alignment of the tool head, such as a screwdriver, to the securing device, such as a screw, bolt and the like, should be made as precisely as possible to avoid problems such as stripping, burring and the like. This is particularly important in the use of color-coated or plastic-coated screw heads, bolt heads and the like where an intact securing screw must blend into its final resting place in shape and color.
The use of screw holding devices is not new and there are various complex devices for attempting to achieve such results. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 739,606 provides for a spring actuated device having prongs or fingers for enclosing the screw head and a slidable and fixed sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,446 discloses various elastic screw holding devices alone and in combination with a screwdriver. One embodiment comprising radially projecting teeth-like holders for the screw heads is contained with an elliptically shaped device.
In another device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,208, and designed to overcome the unsatisfactory use of non-magnetic screws and tool heads, ribs are provided for the cylindrical body which slides over the screwdriver shaft and recessed spherical receiving portion for holding the screw head, and further provided with circumferentially spaced, longitudinally extending slits. These permit an outward, splaying movement to engage the screw head. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,111, there is described a complex tool which comprises gripping means for attaching to screw nut and bolt heads.
It has been found that such shapes such as ellipses and teeth and finger-like gripping devices have less than satisfactory results when used with painted surfaces which must remain unmarred and particularly with glossy, smooth dome shaped screw heads and bolts, where elliptical shaped holders make minimal contact with the domed and circular screw cap.
Nowhere is there suggested or taught the use of an elastic, recessed, receiving device for holding and securing the head of a screw, bolt or fastener which may be magnetic or non-magnetic and which utilizes a series or at least one or more circular ribs to fully engage the head of the fastener. This is particularly advantageous in the use of fastening devices which have a head or cap as shown in the drawings hereafter having a grooved configuration perpendicular to the direction of the screw itself and contained within and below the cap of the screw or bolt.